yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Koto Soseki
subst: Appearance Koto has an inverted triangle-shaped face, and pale skin that has acquired an almost permanent tan over many days spent on the beach and in the sun. Her hair is short and messy, as Koto doesn't bother brushing it, despite how tangled it is. Her semi-bang is the result of an unfortunate haircut, however she decided to keep it. Her hair is a yellowish orange, and she dyes the tips of it a light blue color. Koto's eyes are wide and bright green, but she has terrible eyesight, and always wears large, round glasses. She hates them, but contacts are not an option as she's afraid of poking her eyes out. She is average in height and quite fit, although she has thicc thighs. The Sports Club combined with her interest in athletics have helped her build up some muscle as well. Her bust is average in size, being a 1.0. Koto enjoys joking about her physical strength, especially about how she could totally wreck Budo in a fight. Whether that is true is debatable. Koto wears the sweater vest uniform with yellow socks and red tennis shoes. She also wears a yellow choker made out of plastic (originally a DIY project), and random bandages, which she refuses to explain. She tends to wear a yellow anything no matter the occasion, yellow being her favorite color. With the default gym uniform, she wears yellow socks, and with the swimsuit the choker mentioned before. She also has a second yellow swimsuit she wears only for swimming competitions. That's also the only time she takes off her glasses, in order to look cooler. Personality Koto appears, at first, as an overly-confident, stuck-up, bossy, insensitive and childish girl. She seems to never stop talking, very loudly at that, and she constantly bothers students who would rather be left alone. In reality, well... that's mostly true. While Koto is definitely cocky, childish and too loud, she isn't aware of most social etiquette, such as personal space, headphone wearing and small talk hatred. Koto can even appear awkward in the way she acts and speaks, almost as she has no mind-to-mouth filter. However, Koto is responsible and willing to take one for the team at any moment. And while she isn't the most understanding, she tries her best to listen to people's problems and worries. Koto is also a good leader, being great at resolving conflicts and coming up with logical plans. She's a big fan of manners, as well, and will always appreciate those who apologize and say please and thank you. Koto is normally cheerful and carefree, but she becomes very defensive when questioned about her bandages or family life, insisting that it doesn't matter. If the subject is dropped, she'll switch back to her loud and confident nature. However, if pressed on, she'll simply walk away from you, and the conversation. Rumor has it her father is abusive, but nobody truly knows. Koto is a gym junkie, and in general an athletic girl. She can play pretty much any sport: tennis, football, baseball, rugby, whatever. But Koto's passion lies in swimming. She participates in competitions as often as she can, and is known to be one of the fastest swimmers in Akademi. She brags about that fact often. Backstory Koto Soseki was the oldest child of the Soseki family. She lived in many places through her childhood, as her mum got fired from many jobs, and they always had to move to cheaper houses. When her siblings were born, the moving got even more frequent. Koto was often frustrated and sad, but her mother always told her thing's would be just fine. She also told Koto that she had to be perfect in everything she did. Koto was only even more frustrated by her words, but she was a star child nonetheless. Unfortunately, things only got worse. Her mother became more and more depressed as the days went by. She refused to go job hunting, to cook any food, only cleaning the house constantly. Koto was 8, and it was a quiet night. She went to the kitchen, hoping she could get away with a midnight snack. However, she never got to eat anything. She saw her mum on the floor, covered in blood, a kitchen knife next to her. She screamed as loud as she could, and her dad came running down... Koto's siblings were too small to realize what was going on. Unfortunately, they did later. They started teasing Koto about finding their mother at first, saying that maybe if she was so perfect she could have stopped her. Things got worse, and now Koto was the one who apparently killed their mother. And the beating started too. Koto can't bring herself to defend herself, and she's too embarrassed to admit to anybody what's going on, so she denies to answer any question related to it. Game Shenanigans Routine * 7:00-7:20- Koto will sprint to school in her gym clothes. After everyone walks to their locker, she'll go to the bathhouse and change in her uniform. * 7:20-8:00- Koto will chat with anybody in the plaza. * 8:00-8:30- Koto will finish the conversation, and she'll do some stretches around the fountain, and have a small chat with Senpai\Taro. * 8:30-1:00- Koto will go to class, investing her study points in P.E. * 1:00-1:30- Koto will sit in the plaza and eat her lunch, then do some more stretches. * 1:30-3:30- Koto will go to class, investing her study points in Psychology. * 3:30-4:45- Koto will clean the school, chatting with some students, mainly taking the trash to the incinerator. * 4:45-5:00- Koto will go to the track early and chat with the Sports Club members before the activity starts. * 5:00-5:30- Koto will do whatever the club activity is, then change in her gym clothes and jog back home. Witnessing Murder Whether Koto witnesses murder in a group or alone doesn't matter. She'll scream as loud as she can (which is very loud, by the way), alerting any students nearby. After, she'll flee the school, calling the police on the way out. The next days, and until Koto's dead, your reputation will take major drops, as she'll tell all of her friends, and anybody she can get her hands on. If you try to talk with her, Koto will shield her face with her hands, and ignore you. Reaction to camera If you're not in the photography club and you try taking a picture of her, Koto'll get mad at you for not asking for permission, and you'll get a reputation drop, as she'll complain to her friends. If you are in the photography club, Koto'll strike the Social Butterfly pose, or she'll just smile at the camera. Task Language Homework Koto has forgotten to do her Language homework, as she had a swimming competition the day before, and the teacher already hates her! She asks you to make her homework for her, and if you do, she'll become your Friend and give you 5 extra study poin- I mean, let you copy her notes in class, therefore improving your grades. Sanity Koto's starter sanity is 85%, due to her mother's suicide and her sibling's abuse. When she discovers a corpse, her sanity goes down by 10%, and when she witnesses a murder, her sanity goes down by 15%. If the person that was murdered was a close friend, her sanity will go down by 25% instead. When her sanity reaches 0%, she collapses on the ground and cries, and when reaching home, she commits suicide. Quotes Trivia * Koto's favorite color is yellow * Frogs creep her out * Koto hates her name, and plans on changing it in the future, probably into Mayoko or Suzuko * Koto always runs out of pencils and pens, though she's not sure why Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Students Category:Sports Club Category:Akademi High School Category:Screamer Category:Dweebbutworse's OCs